


Genjutsu (Eldritch Summoned)

by Sasstenance



Category: Naruto
Genre: Demonic Possession, Double Drabble, Drabble, Eldritch abomination summon that also possesses you, Gen, Horror, Lovecraftian, Original Character(s), attempt at a lovecraftian theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasstenance/pseuds/Sasstenance
Summary: The Biju aren't the only demons here.
Kudos: 7





	Genjutsu (Eldritch Summoned)

He listens and waits. The person across from him didn't give him much of an idea of what to expect. ‘You’ll know it when it comes’ they said.

And he does. It crawls up his spine like thousands of tiny legs scraping into his thoughts.

The sounds of it are barely audible - so quiet to start that he can’t pinpoint the exact moment they began (as if it had already been there). 

Drags itself along the skin of his mind.

Rakes nails

and teeth 

and claws.

It’s that constant unbearable itch kneaded into a gaping maw in front of him.

The silence 

of a thousand 

whispered 

screams.

He feels it all for Eternity.

It lasts a second. Over before his heart has the time to beat.

Before his eyes have the chance to blink.

 _“What,”_ he rasps, “was _that._ ” He gasps for air he hasn’t breathed in eons.

His companion huffs softly. So, so soft, so delicate, had their voice always been. It had fallen like music in the air. Even this is a scream.

“It’s just a genjutsu.” Their smile is soft too. He doesn’t know if it’s self-deprecating or if it’s patronising.

But it _is_ a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Might eventually expand on this to make a multichapter with Lore (mostly likely involving the uzumaki). Thanks to Eirlys (Eirlys95) for helping me with the idea and listening patiently while I,, carried on about Lovecraft and eldritch abominations. Also thanks to [Vaimeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaimeta/pseuds/Vaimeta) for beta-ing this,, admittedly tiny piece of writing that she probably didn't have to... They put up with so much.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
